Yo sé quién eres
by Beledien
Summary: Los enanos han escapado a Erebor y el príncipe de Mirkwood persiste en averiguar más sobre el hobbit que les acompaña. (Continuación de otro fic llamado "Dime quién eres")


**Nota:** Los personajes y lugares son parte de la inolvidable obra del profesor tolkien, yo simplemente escribo esta historia por diversión, aunque tenga otras cosas que hacer, no muy divertidas, pero qué se le va a hacer. Este fanfic es la continuación de otro llamado "Dime quién eres", y si no les importa darle un vistazo, pueden pasar por ahí si les interesa.

 **Yo sé quién eres.**

Los días eran fríos y monótonos como el terreno que la Comunidad del Anillo recorría. Se movían durante la noche para evitar las miradas de los espías de Saruman y durante el día dormían escondidos en grietas o bajo los pocos arbustos que parecían escasear a medida que avanzaban. Generalmente se turnaban para hacer vigilia y cuidar al resto que dormía, fue en una de esas oportunidades en que Sam y Legolas hicieron turno.

Sam observaba a Legolas, porque aunque había visto a muchos elfos en Rivendel, Hoja Verde era diferente de los elfos de Rivendel. Además todavía no le había contado lo sucedido después de la huída de Bilbo y los enanos de Thorin a Esgaroth.

—Bien, señor elfo, sigo esperando la continuación de su historia —dijo Sam con los brazos cruzados.

—Maese hobbit no pensé que mi historia pudiera entretenerle.

—Pero si venía lo más interesante.

—Le aseguro señor hobbit, que las batallas no son tan interesantes cuando se participa en ellas — respondió con cierto aire de indignación, pero luego el elfo miró a Gimli y escuchó sus ronquidos para cerciorarse —. Está bien y solo porque el señor enano duerme profundamente.

Otra vez las memorias volvieron al elfo que con la mirada en las nubes comenzó a contarle a Sam lo ocurrido hace tiempo ya.

* * *

—Salud —dijo cortésmente un elfo cuando escuchó un estornudo.

—Bracias —hubo una respuesta que los elfos almadieros no supieron bien de donde venía.

Ellos miraron detrás pero no había nada, y gracias a que el día no llegaba no vieron ni la tenue sombra que Bilbo podía proyectar aún con el anillo. Eso era una ventaja y desventaja al mismo tiempo, el hobbit se moría de frío y sin el sol para calentar sus huesos comenzaba a tener los síntomas de un buen resfriado.

—¿Dijiste tú eso Cadairian?

—Yo no he dicho nada Laranorn.

Los elfos guardaron silencio como si esperaran alguna respuesta. Nada, solamente se escuchaba el goteo de las ropas mojadas de Bilbo, que se había acercado a la fogata para calentarse.

Cuando se volvieron para ver, vieron huellas húmedas de pies, pero nada que su aguda vista pudiera percibir. Los elfos sintieron miedo, se miraron entre sí y se marcharon lejos del río buscando a su jefe.

Mientras en el palacio Thranduil ponía todo de su parte para no estallar en un berrinche de kilómetro y medio, y esto lo agradecieron Galion y Legolas, quienes temían lo peor. De hecho el rey se mostró bastante calmado. No hubo una pataleta, ni gritos, ni nada, al parecer el rey estaba cansado de las malas decisiones de su hijo y ya no luchaba contra eso. ¿O sería que el rey planeaba un castigo ejemplar para su descocado hijo? Nadie podía decirlo.

Por su parte el jefe de los guardias todavía se sentía mareado y no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Legolas en la fiesta, efectos secundarios de un encantamiento mal practicado y dirigido a otro objetivo.

—Vaya con los encantamientos de la realeza — se decía mientras trataba de enfocar la mirada. No era su culpa después de todo y por eso le dispensaron de su patrulla matinal luego de aquella noche espantosa.

Pero Legolas sí estaba dispuesto a salir, tal y como su padre le había dicho, que vaya a las fronteras, pero no le dijo a cual, por lo que a sabiendas que los enanos se fueron por el río, pensaba ir a esa dirección. Se puso su atuendo pardo y verde, se quitó la tiara y se fue con los guardias que ya estaban preparados para hacer su recorrido. Ellos todavía esperaban al jefe de la patrulla.

—El jefe no va a venir, tiene el permiso del rey —les dijo Legolas —, así que hoy saldremos a hacer la patrulla solos.

Los elfos se miraron entre ellos y luego de encogerse de hombros sólo se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza.

—Creo que para variar deberíamos ir por el cauce del río. —Los elfos no se opusieron.

Como muchos suponen la sugerencia de Legolas tenía que ver directamente con su búsqueda de los enanos fugitivos. Sí, Legolas todavía no aprendía y seguía empeñado en ver a esa criatura extraña que liberó a los enanos, ahora más que nunca porque por culpa suya se había metido en muchos problemas, pero para ser honestos también había logrado por fin un puesto entre la guardia, algo que se le había negado por mucho tiempo.

Por su parte los elfos guardaban cierta distancia con el príncipe, ya que sin un jefe tomaron a Greenleaf como una figura de autoridad porque era el hijo del rey. Además, aunque Legolas no se daba mucha importancia, era innegable que él era un elfo sindarin y el color rubio de sus cabellos le diferenciaba del resto de elfos verdes.

—¿Ya están listos para salir a patrullar el bosque? —Les preguntó con un tono alegre.

—Sí señor Legolas —respondieron los guardias.

—No, yo soy uno de ustedes, Legolas.

—Por supuesto, lo que usted diga príncipe Legolas.

—No me llamen señor Legolas, soy sólo Legolas, no el príncipe.

—Como usted diga señor príncipe Legolas —respondieron los elfos. Legolas sólo sacudió la cabeza.

—En marcha.

Y Greenleaf se llevó a una patrulla con siguiendo el cauce del río.

Llegaron a la aldea de los almadieros cantando, porque así el viaje sería más divertido, según Legolas. Los elfos no protestaron y siguieron al príncipe en sus andanzas sin saber que Hoja Verde iba detrás de unos fugitivos. Tardaron hasta medio día, cuando los elfos hacía rato ya habían despachado los barriles amarrándolos unos con otros según era su trabajo.

—¿No notaron nada fuera de lo común? —fue lo primero que preguntó Legolas cuando llegó a la aldea.

—Los barriles estaban más pesados que de costumbre, tal vez no los cerraron bien y se llenaron de agua —explicó Thárnion el elfo a cargo.

—¿Sólo eran barriles? —Preguntó Legolas como queriendo disimular su interés.

—Sí, ¿qué otra cosa pueden ser? —respondió el elfo Silvano.

—No lo sé, algo más que no pudiste ver.

—Bueno, no vimos nada que no podamos no ver, lo que sea que eso signifique —dijo rascándose la cabeza —, solo hacemos nuestro trabajo.

—Ese es el problema, no se puede ver —dijo Legolas con un suspiro.

—Entonces ¿cómo quiere que veamos lo que no se puede ver?

—No, tienes razón —dijo Legolas descorazonado.

—Aunque ahora que lo menciona uno de los muchachos asegura haber escuchado unos estornudos.

—Eso es interesante, dime más.

—Bueno, Cadairian y Laranorn aseguran que escucharon unos estornudos cerca del río, piensan que son fantasmas.

—Yo conozco esa historia del fantasma — dijo sin pensar en sus palabras.

—¿De veras? La realeza está muy bien informada de todo, supongo que no le interesa saber que otros dicen haber visto huellas de pies mojados por la orilla, pies descalzos.

—¡Es él, el sirviente de los enanos! Ese que no lleva botas —Legolas saltó y sacudió al elfo por los hombros.

—¿De qué enanos habla? No ha habido enanos desde que Smaug los echara de Erebor —dijo Thárnion muy confundido.

A grandes rasgos Legolas le contó sobre Thorin y su grupo y que ellos había escapado. Por supuesto omitiendo la parte de su participación y colaboración indirecta en el asunto.

—Ahora necesito que me lleves hasta Esgaroth.

—No sé si es buena idea, además no creo que la gente de la ciudad les preste ayuda, si son fugitivos. El gobernador de Esgaroth no querrá enemistarse con su padre, el rey Thranduil.

—Por eso debemos ir por ellos.

—Señor Legolas —interrumpió uno de los elfos guardia llamado Thónion —. No cree que es hora de volver, ya hemos demorado mucho en este lugar y tenemos otras fronteras que patrullar.

—No me digas señor Legolas, soy solamente Legolas, porque soy uno de ustedes, no me veas como al príncipe, sino como a uno de tus compañeros.

—Está bien señor… príncipe… Legolas. Esto es muy complicado.

—Bueno, ustedes hagan su recorrido normal y yo iré con mi buen amigo Thárnion por el cauce del río.

—No podemos irnos si falta uno, luego al volver pasarán lista y nadie del cuerpo de guardias debe faltar. Son órdenes de su padre.

Legolas hizo un puchero, se notaba que le faltaba mucho que aprender sobre cómo ser un guardia, ahora entendía que los sermones de su padre para que aprendiese las reglas y como se organizaban las cosas en el reino eran importantes.


End file.
